


that takes the cake

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Rafe's birthday party was that evening and Magnus had purchased a cake, storing it in the fridge. He'd forgotten a certain four-year-old troublemaker who loved chocolate cake as much as his brother."





	that takes the cake

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Rafe's birthday party was that evening and Magnus had purchased a cake, storing it in the fridge. He'd forgotten a certain four-year-old troublemaker who loved chocolate cake as much as his brother.

Magnus had gone to look for Max, and didn't find him, he’d hurried back to the kitchen. It was too late. Max had managed to get the cake container on the floor and had taken fistfuls to shove into his mouth. 

"Maxwell Lightwood-Bane, what do you think you're doing?" Magnus asked, looking down at his messy son. Luckily Magnus had caught him before Max could make himself sick.

Max finished chewing the last bite he had, not ashamed, "'Nothing!"

Magnus' eyebrows went up. "Is that so. Are you going to tell your brother you ruined his cake?"

Max blinked wide blue eyes. It was clear that he'd probably not thought of his brother. "Uh-oh!"

"Yes, uh-oh," Magnus knelt eye level with Max. "It wasn't nice to eat the cake before the party."

Max pouted. They both turned when a giggle came from the doorway. Rafe was looking at his little brother, covered in the evidence of his crime.

Max brightened when he saw Rafe wasn’t mad at him, and Magnus rolled his eyes. So much for a teaching moment about how actions affect others.

"Papa, can I have some?" Rafe asked, moving into the kitchen. He got a plate and brought it over.

"You’ll get no cake at the party," Magnus told Max, waving a hand to extract a small slice where Max hadn't touched.

"But we needed to taste test!" Rafe defended, taking the spoon Magnus handed him.

"Yes! Taste testing!" Max grinned. Magnus stopped him from trying to grab another fist full of frosting.

"What is the verdict?" Magnus asked.

"You should definitely have Dad stop and get more, but in cupcake form," Rafe nodded, already halfway through his piece. 

Magnus picked up what was left of the cake off the floor and had Rafe hand him the rest of the piece he was eating. "Only if you both behave."

"It's my birthday, I don't have to behave," Rafe grinned, picking his sticky brother up. They were close to the same size; Max's feet dragged on the floor but he stayed still so his brother could carry him.

Magnus just shook his head. He was glad Rafe was now comfortable enough to talk back, but this was all a little ridiculous. "Where are you taking your brother?"

"To wash him!" Rafe said, walking out of the room. "He performed his role well!"

Magnus looked up from texting Alec. "His what?!"

"I regret nothing!" Rafe called. He must have put Max down because Magnus heard two sets of little feet running away.

Sighing, Magnus finished updating his husband. Hopefully there would still be cupcakes to buy. With these sneaky kids, it was probably better to keep the cupcakes out of the house until the party.

Who knew what Rafe and Max might come up with next?


End file.
